


contrast, resemble

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [27]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There would be moments in this relationship where someone was bound to feel neglected, there would be moments in this relationship where someone would be greedy and selfish.</p><p>Feelings would be involved, and this might ended in tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	contrast, resemble

**Author's Note:**

> an anon actually over-estimated my writing ability, again, and asked me to write - Babe/Eugene/Renee AU of them getting together.

Babe doesn’t remember how they get to this; legs intertwined, bodies pressed close in his too small bed that he isn’t sure it would fit the three of them.

His arm is trapped between Renee’s soft breast and Gene’s hard chest, growing a bit numb but he doesn’t have the heart to move it as the two of them are sleeping soundly; they sleep facing each other and he feels something warm catches in his chest when he thinks that he is part of them.

*

It started at the hospital.

Of course it started at the hospital, because Renee and Gene were doctors but Babe didn’t know that at first.

He haven’t met them yet.

He didn’t know – when he complaint to Web that he wasn’t feeling good and that he kept coughing all night and couldn’t breathe properly – that Web would somehow tricked him into going to the ER.

Babe wasn’t fond of hospital and Web knew about that but he still took Babe there anyway; under the pretense that he was bringing Babe to the pharmacy. When the car stopped and Web woke him up, he sort of just went along to wherever Web was taking him because he was so exhausted and couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.

The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was Web’s voice telling someone about his name – “Yeah, Heffron. H-E-F-F-R-O-N.”

When he opened his eyes, he swore he was in heaven, because there was this girl – probably an angel – fresh face, young, blond hair that had been tied back by blue bandana – peering down at him, looking concerned, then smiling when he slurred a soft, “Wha-?”

“Good, I see you’re awake, Mr. Heffron,” the angel smiled, there was a deep dent on her right cheek.

He blinked his eyes repeatedly, aware that his chest didn’t feel as tight as the night before.

“Please tell me I’m not in a hospital,” he said, coughing slightly because his throat felt parched and the angel, who was wearing the standard doctor outfit, gently cupped his chin as she fed him water from a sippy cup.

“You are in the hospital, Mr. Heffron. Your friend brought you here last night. He was very worried about you,” the angel – doctor – said, and he noticed that she had a warm touch, and her voice; it had that foreign lilt to it, French maybe? It was soothing to his ears.

“Doc, please don’t call me Mr. Heffron. I feel like I’m 90 years old with clogged arteries,” he muttered, water dribbling down his chin a bit.

“Well your chart sure sounds like you’re a 90 year old man. It says that you have acute bronchitis. That’s why you keep coughing and having chest pain. Good thing your friend brought you here fast, otherwise we will be dealing with pneumonia instead,” the lady doc – Lemaire, from her nametag – said, reading his chart and writing something down.

“That bad?” He murmured, silently thanking Web for being the caring bastard that tricked him into coming to the hospital.

“Could be if left untreated for too long. Plus, you’re a smoker, so you’re more prone to get pneumonia,” Doctor Lemaire explained, putting back the chart in its place and unfurled the stethoscope to listen to his lungs and he breathed in deeply, feeling his throat tickled and he started to cough a bit and once again, the warm touch was on him, soothing his back and chest as he took a deep breath.

“Perhaps another night in the ward would do you good, so I can monitor your condition better, Mr. Heffron,” she smiled, patting him on his chest before turning around to leave.

“It’s Babe,” he said.

“Excuse me?” She stopped and turned to look at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Everyone calls me ‘Babe’,” he explained and she just smiled – that dimple deepening the dent on her right cheek – before she closed the door.

*

Renee stirs when Babe slowly extracts his arm from between them and she sighs deeply before moving closer to Gene.

Renee’s movement causes Gene to wake up; eyes blinking, his senses slowly coming back to life. He turns his face to look at Babe who is already watching him with a soft smile on his face.

“Morning,” Gene says, his deep voice low and quiet as he moves his hand to rub Babe’s hand and Babe feels giddy seeing Gene like this, so unguarded and calm.

*

Babe swore up and down that he won’t step inside the hospital again after he was discharged.

But Renee (she was Renee now, after Babe had flirted with her a bit when she came around to check up on him again. He smiled at her, turning up his South Philly charm, made her laugh with his stupid jokes and she told him her name when he insisted that she should call him ‘Babe’) told him he should come back in two weeks time for further check up because she didn’t want his cough turning into something worst.

He agreed albeit with too much complaint afterwards when Web came to pick him at the hospital.

And like a good boy he was, he actually went to his appointment again after two weeks.

(Lieb said that the only reason Babe agreed to go to the hospital was because of Renee and he denied it because he was concerned about his health okay? And no, he didn’t quit smoking because she had suggested it. He was concerned about his health, that’s all)

He was expecting to see Renee when the nurse called his name and held open the door to Room 13.

He was greeted by a man with dark hair and even darker eyes, with deep voice and firm lines around his mouth.

“Edward, how are you feeling today?” The doctor, Eugene Roe from his desk name plate, asked.

And Babe was regretting his decision to come to this appointment.

“‘M fine,” he mumbled as Doc Roe rolled his chair to move closer to him, their knees almost bumping.

“How’s the coughing?”

“Mostly gone,” he mumbled as Doc Roe rolled his shirt up and started to listen to his lungs; the cold surface of the stethoscope made him shiver.

“Deep breath, Edward,” Doc Roe said, voice low – there was a twang to it he noticed it now – and so close to his left ear as he leaned forward to press the stethoscope on his back.

And okay maybe it’s true that he needed to get laid or date more because Jesus Christ, he got pleasant goosebumps when he felt Doc Roe’s warm breath near his neck.

“Your lungs sound fine to me. No wheezing, which is good. Are you a smoker, Edward?” Doc Roe asked, leaning back against his cushy chair and Babe felt sudden loss of warmth that made him blink repeatedly to clear his head.

“I quit,” he replied and as an afterthought (or lack of brain to mouth filter, really), he added, “Renee… I mean, Dr. Lemaire said I should quit smoking, so I did.”

At that Doc Roe glanced up at him, watching him for a full minute before he looked at his notepad again.

“Renee huh?”

There was something in his voice that made Babe tilted his head because it sounded like amusement and something else, jealousy?

“Yeah, she was the one who took my case when I was admitted… So… Yeah…” Babe finished lamely.

“It’s a good thing then that she can convince you to quit smoking and I hope you will quit for good,” Doc Roe said, one end of his lips tugging up and Babe remembered the pet rabbit he had when he was a kid, so scowly yet cute, just like Doc Roe.

“Here,” Doc Roe said, handing the slip for his prescriptions.

Babe stepped out from the room, feeling confused than ever but he brushed it off, no reason for him to think too much of the situation because this would be the last time he would step in this hospital.

*

They hold hand over Renee’s hip, watching each others face; not wanting to roll out of the warm bed yet.

“Have I told you, you look like my pet rabbit?” Babe murmurs lowly, not wanting to wake Renee.

“I do?” Gene asks, rubbing his thumb over and over on his knuckle.

“The rabbit had scowly expression on its face most of the time but I found it to be cute. I guess I find you cute too despite you being broody always,” Babe smiles when Gene rolls his eyes.

“I’m not broody,” Gene says, pressing his thumb firmer on Babe’s fingers.

*

He was on his way to meet Skip when he saw Renee and Doc Roe at the cafe; drinking coffee, sharing a plate of muffin, heads bent together closely.

They looked good together; contrasting, like light and dark and he felt something in his chest tugged slightly when he saw Doc Roe smiled and Renee laughed.

When he was about to turn around, he heard Renee’s warm voice calling for him and he closed his eyes, feeling stupid for staring too long.

“Hiya Docs,” he said when he moved closer to the table. Doc Roe looked at him with dark eyes like they held too deep of a secret and Babe wanted to know what it was and then Renee was touching his hand and he felt warmth spreading, spreading, spreading through his entire body.

“How are you, Babe? You’ve met Eugene before, right?” Renee said, smiling brightly that he was temporarily blinded by it.

“Yeah, we did when I went for the check up,” he said, looking anywhere but Eugene.

“Babe?” Eugene said, directing the question to Renee.

“It’s his nickname. It’s what his friends call him,” Renee explained and he felt his belly flipped because Eugene called him ‘Babe’ in this too deep voice and the way he unfurled the vowel like he was tasting molasses on his tongue.

“Huh. You didn’t say anything when I called you ‘Edward’,” Eugene said, eyes lighted up with amusement.

“‘Cause we are not friends yet at that time,” he mumbled, and Renee laughed when she saw him blushing.

“Are we friends now then?” Eugene asked, looking up at him, smiling.

Babe looked at Eugene with his too dark eyes and his too scowly face and he nodded, “Yeah, yeah we are.”

And Renee smiled and clasped their hands together in hers and he felt the situation was too surreal and bizarre and he let himself being pulled into Renee’s warmness and Eugene’s darkness, consuming him wholly.

*

“Shush, sleeping here,” Renee mumbles as she burrows her body against Gene closer and Gene tugs his hand over and they are now lightly brushing Renee’s side in comfort.

“Babe said I brood,” Gene complains and Babe grins.

“You do. You are always scowling,” she adds, her leg brushing Babe’s leg lightly.

“You both are the worst,” Gene pouts letting go of Babe’s hand to smack Renee’s ass.

“You love us,” Renee mumbles sleepily, kissing Gene’s hard chest lightly.

And Babe feels warm when Gene looks at him with his too dark eyes and says, “I do.”

*

He was at the ER at 230 in the morning, his shirt was soaked with Julian’s blood, his hands were dirty and sticky and he was praying for Julian to stay alive.

Someone, a nurse tried to take him away to help clean him up but he pushed the hands away from his shoulders and sat on the floor, numb with hopelessness.

Until he felt the warmth of Renee’s palm gliding at the back of his shirt, until he heard Gene’s deep voice coaxing him to get up.

They brought him into the shower stalls meant for doctors; stripped him down and washed his face and body and hands.

Gene low murmur was soothing as he told Babe to stretch his arms as he dressed Babe with his own clothes.

Renee hugged him from behind, combing his damp hair with her fingers, scratching his scalps, speaking softly in French and he only understood words like ‘heaven’, like ‘no more pain’, like ‘cry’.

And he cried in earnest, hot tears streaming down his face as the realization that Julian was dead hit him hard in the stomach and Gene’s arms wrapped around him from the front and he felt so warm, so so warm being engulfed wholly like this by these two beautiful souls.

Gene moved them to the sofa, and he sat down heavily on it, his back pressed closed to Renee’s chest and his face burrowed in Gene’s neck.

They both were praying in a language so foreign to his ears that it felt like lullaby.

He didn’t know how long he was asleep but when he woke up, his face was pressed on Gene’s neck and Renee’s arms were still surrounding him. And they were still talking, soft murmurs that woke his senses up and it had been a long night and he yearned for some comfort.

He leaned up to kiss Gene on the lips, soft and hesitant and he felt Gene took a deep breath before he cupped Babe’s face gently and kissed him firmly, licking his bottom lip gently before their tongues touched and he felt like he was drowning in the ocean, like he was being pulled by a strong current.

Renee’s fingers were rubbing his chest, murmuring his name, nuzzling his neck.

He wanted more and he let go of Gene’s lips and twisted his face to kiss Renee and this kiss somehow buoyed him back to the surface, gasping hot breath into Renee’s mouth before he licked her strawberry flavored chapstick away.

Afterwards, they were a mess of lips and hands.

Kissing Gene made his blood sing because Gene was a male and this fact what made it taboo, made Babe wanted more and the press of his lips was more insistence and Babe felt like melting underneath his electric touches.

Kissing Renee made his heart bloomed in earnest, her soft lips and breathy moans made him want to worship her and her touch made him want to cry because it healed him.

Body pressing on body pressing on body; it was bizarre, it was erotic, it was comforting.

Later, after Julian’s funeral, when they were seated on the pathway that lead to the church; Babe would ask, ‘What are we?’ And Gene would shrug his shoulders, calm and cool, and poise and Renee would replied, ‘Whatever you want us to be.’ And Gene would glance at them, something akin to desire, to possessive in his too dark eyes made Babe’s belly unfurled in pleasure and anticipation.

There would be moments in this relationship where someone was bound to feel neglected, there would be moments in this relationship where someone would be greedy and selfish.

Feelings would be involved, and this might ended in tears.

Yet, _yet_ , he wanted it all.

*

Babe shifts on his elbow to hover over Renee and kiss Gene gently on the lips, feeling him smile. He leans down to brush a kiss on Renee’s shoulder, before rolling off the warm bed.

It has been 5 months, and they are still together.

It still surprises him most days that he is part of Gene and Renee, but then again maybe he shouldn’t be too surprised or maybe he should be, maybe it’s the most foolish thing that they have done but, looking at Gene and Renee on his bed, feeling their warmth surrounding him even if he’s not near, he thinks maybe it’s the smartest thing they have ever done because they end up in the same place, with the same emotions, together.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/142775356847/babeeugenerenee-fic-please-would-love-an-au-of)


End file.
